Realizations and Confessions
by Tinania-adora
Summary: Rated for mild cussing. Placed after X2. Wolverine and Jean are realizing what they want, and confessing their lies to each other.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: okay, I know this seems a little confusing but I promise it will make sense later. BTW reviews are greatly appreciated.

Logan slammed his bedroom door and turned on his stereo. He blared AC/DC in his room as he went over his memories. He remembered the nightmares, Marie, Xavier, and Jean. God, how he missed Jean. He sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He wanted to touch her face again, to admire her fire-shaded head of hair. She was lost in Alkali Lake, much like his past.

He looked at his watch. He had to get out of the mansion. He couldn't pretend everything was okay. As he stood he remembered the black haired beauty Stryker called Deathstrike. He remembered her blue eyes staring into his as she died. His heart sank as he saw the metal leak from her eyes. He _wanted_ to save her, hold her and make it all feel better for her. He felt much like he did when Marie almost died at Liberty Island. He knew such a delicate creature didn't deserve so much torture.

He turned off his stereo and grabbed his leather coat. He had to get out, before he felt any worse. He closed the door behind him and walked through the coridors.

"Running again?" Xavier interrupted his thoughts as he entered the elevater.

"Just taking a break, Charlie." He thought.

"When are you coming back?" Charles asked.

"When I can't stand the thought of getting shitfaced again." Logan stepped out of the elevater and bumped into Marie.

"Just what I needed." He thought to himself.

"I'll be waiting." Was all she said as she stepped into the elevater.

"I wish she'd get over her silly crush. She doesn't deserve some jerk off like me." Logan thought as he walked out of the mansion and started up his motorcycle.

Jean emerged from the icy waters. She looked around for anyone else. No one answered her call as she screamed. She swam for miles to shore, shivering the whole way. She was weakened from her powers and the dam breaking. There seemed to be no one around for miles. She heard the howl of a coyote.

"Can't be worse than a wolverine." She laughed. She began walking to the north. She couldn't send any mental messages to anyone she was so weak. Not that anyone could hear her, or want to hear her.

Hours later night had come and gone. The sunlight trying to break free from the clouds. Jean came upon a road and walked along it. She heard a car come up from behind her. She turned around and concentrated on reading the driver's mind. A 16 year old girl with her father in the front seat. She was trying not to screw up for she had just gotten her permit. Jean sighed as she threw out her thumb. The car came to a halt and the man called to her.

"Need a ride?"

"No I just thought I'd freeze my ass off in the middle of the road and stick my thumb out dumbass!" She thought, hoping she wasn't projecting it to the girl. She heard the girl giggle.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny." Jean though to her. Surprisingly the girl didn't jump or scream at what Jean was doing. Actually the girl seemed quite calm.

"I would have said it." The girl thought back. Jean's jaw dropped as she picked up on this.

"Another telepath?" She questioned.

"Get in the car, missy." The man nodded. Jean opened the door and climbed in welcoming the heater and the music playing.

"Thank you so much." Jean said as she buckled her seat belt and sat back.

"Where to?" The girl turned around and asked.

"The nearest phone if you don't mind, I need to call some of my friends." Jean said. The girl started the car and asking her questions mentally. Jean told her why she was so tired and beat up. She told her everything that had happened, even Logans kiss. She smiled when she remembered how his mouth covered hers, how his tongue carressed hers until he gave in to his animal instincts and kissed her harder.

"This guy looks like a total fox, but what about Scott?" The girl asked picking up on the mental images.

"He's everything I want and need, and I should love him, but I can't help but being pulled in by the wolverine." Jean thought.


	2. Realization

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own shit but the girl. And BTW I know it's been 5 months since an update, I've been really MF busy you wouldn't BELIEVE! Thanks for the reviews here's chapter 2

Jean opened the door and asked the girl where the nearest hotel was.

"You're better off coming home with us." She said back mentally.

"Hey dad? This woman seems like she needs a place to stay for the night. Do you mind? She's harmless I can assure you that."

"I don't mind." Her dad opened his door and signaled the girl to get up.

"But I'm driving."

"I hate it when he does that." She thought to Jean. She smiled.

"I really appreciate this, I'm gonna call Scott to let him know I'm alive." Jean smiled and went to the payphone. It rang a few times, finally someone picked up, it was Marie.

"Xavier's school for the gifted, this is student Marie speaking, how may I help you?" She sounded so formal.

"Marie, you're not gonna believe this. This is Jean, I'm alive. I'm about 80 miles north-west of Alkali Lake." Jean said. She heard a loud scream from the other side.

"OH MY GOD JEAN!" Marie's voice was shaking; Jean could tell she was crying from joy. Marie told someone to have Charles pick up the phone.

"Hello." Charles answered.

"It's Jean." Jean said.

"Where are you staying because we won't be able to get to you until tomorrow morning?" Charles said.

"Umm, hang on." Jean put her hand over the receiver of the phone.

"What's you're names?" Jean called to the man and girl.

"I'm Abigail Rencarus, and this is my dad, William Rencarus." The girl responded.

"The Rencarus's about 80 miles north-east of alkali lake." Jean answered.

"See you in the morning." Charles hung up.

Jean returned to the car.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Jean Gray." She extended her hands over the seat to both William and Abigail.

"Hi." Said Abigail.

Logan took a sharp turn and pulled into a bar. He took the key and stalked through the front door straight to the bar.

"Whiskey." He put his money down. A woman caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. She looked like Lady Deathstrike he thought.

"I'm losin' it" He said picking up the glass of liquor and gulping it down. He tapped the table to signify that he wanted another one. He listened to the music blaring from the back. A band with a female front singer was playing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. He listened to her voice. She didn't sound anything like Billy Joel, but she still sounded good. Her black hair cascaded down her back and her black fishnet shirt went under her tank top. Her black pants had chains and zippers all over them. She was sitting on a stool and playing the song herself. Her band must have been on break.

Logan didn't know why, but he was mesmerized by this girl. She had to be around Marie's age, but she was amazingly beautiful. He turned back to the bar and drank his second whiskey. There was something familiar about her. The song ended and she got off stage and walked straight to the bar. She sat next to him. Sure enough she had a stamp on her hand that said under 21.

"Pepsi please." She looked at Logan and he could instantly smell her arousal. It was the animal in him, it was faint, but he could still tell. He also sensed fear from her. He didn't blame her, after all a bunch of drunken older men wasn't exactly his preference either.

"Hi." He said finally turning to her. He usually wasn't the type to initiate conversation but she seemed so familiar.

"Hello." She answered back. She took a drink of her Pepsi and looked at him. She had ice blue eyes.

"I'm Logan." He extended his hand to her.

"Alexia." She took his hand and smiled at him.

"You're really good." He said. "God I sound like a dork." He thought. She smiled.

"Thank you." She winked. "God, am I flirting? I'm flirting how old is he? This could be bad, but he's SO cute." She thought.

"How old are you?" Logan asked.

"You first."

"Lady's first."

"20, and you?"

"Way older than you." He called the bartender over.

"Anything she wants, it's on me." He said and nodded to Alexia.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm with the band, I get free drinks." She said pointing to her tank top. Logan laughed.

"For once, that shirt has some truth." He said.

"You seem so familiar." Alexia smiled.

"So do you. Maybe I've met one of your friends or something." Logan stated.

"You're the famous Wolverine aren't you?" she asked, she leaned forward and stared into his eyes.

"You guessed right."

"That's how we know each other. My sister was one of Striker's group, just like you were a while ago." She said, taking another drink.

"How do you know this?"

"Because, I was there too." She looked at him before being called back to the stage.

"She would have just been a kid, how could she have?" He thought.


End file.
